1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a portable electronic device, and particularly to a thermal module of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronic technology, processors of the electronic devices have become faster and faster, which causes the processors to generate more redundant heat. Thermal modules are traditionally disposed in the electronic devices to help transfer of the heat from the processors to an outside, thus to maintain a stability and normal performance of the electronic devices.
Generally the thermal module includes a fin unit thermally attached to the processor to absorb heat therefrom, and a centrifugal blower for generating airflow to take away the heat of the fin unit. The centrifugal blower defines air inlet/inlets at top side or/and bottom side thereof, and defines an air outlet at a lateral side adjacent to the fin unit. A gap is defined between a casing of the electronic device and the top side/bottom side of the centrifugal blower for the airflow flowing into the centrifugal blower smoothly. However, the gaps between the casing and the centrifugal fan increase a thickness of the electronic device, which conflicts with the requirement of lightness, thinness, compactness and minimization of the portable electronic devices.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a portable electronic device with a thermal module which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.